jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Juniper Lee's Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - To Where and Back Again ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Megan Stone, Ren the God of Humor, Aaron the Meerkat and tigerman531. Plot Starlight Glimmer must assemble a team of unlikely heroes to save her friends, the Justice Guardians, Team Berk and the Te Xuan Ze Adventure Crew and stop Queen Chrysalis' plot. Trivia *Crysta, Riku, Shadow the Hedgehog, The Chameleon, Cleo Quinzel, Fang, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Lord Dominator, Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Liqudator, Quackerjack, will guest star in this. *This two-part episode will focus on Berkeley Beetle, Riku, Shadow the Hedgehog, Megamind, Minion, Peridot, Lapis Lazuili *Starlight Glimmer and Crysta will join the Justice Guardians at the end. Thorax will also join Team Berk. *Heroes that were captured by the Changelings include: Crysta, Sora, Kairi, King Mickey, Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, Ariel, SpongeBob, Ash, Misty, Brock, *END CREDITS SONG: Scenes Reformed characters assemble *Starlight: We need help! ...... Maybe.. Team Berk can help us!! *??????: I'm afraid it's too late.... *(From the bushes, Peridot, Lapis, Megamind and Minion arrive) *Beetles: Peridot? Lapis? Megamind?! Minion?! What're you guys doing here?! *Megamind: What do you think? We're on the Same Page as you guys! *Trixie: ...!!!!! You don't mean that-?! *Minion: Hiccup got captured! The other members too!! *Riku: .....! Wait a second... How do we know it's really you guys and not Changelings in disguise? *Lapis: We're not! *Beetles: That's not good enough. You'll have to prove it. *Peridot: You were there when i called Yellow Diamond a clod!!! And i still can't believe i did that... *Megamind: and you guys were there when I had to stop Tighten when I made him a Hero, but he turned Evil. *Minion: I was there too. I faked my death just to mess with you guys. *Starlight: ...! Twilight told me about all that. It IS you guys! *Megamind: Told ya, And you guys think you need proof. *Riku: These Changelings take the form of ANYBODY. We have to be sure for now. *Shadow: Riku's right. We have to be careful of who we trust. *Minion: Too bad we Don't Have Toothless with us. You know animals can sense Evil in disguise. *Riku: Well, we're all that's left. Unless the Changelings haven't got to the Crystal Empire yet. *??????: There's no help coming from the Crystal Empire. *(From the bushes, Throax arrives) *Trixie: *screams in fright* *Minion: It's one of those Changelings!!! *Riku: *summons his Keyblade* *Starlight: *seals Trixie in a magic bubble to keep her quiet* *Beetles: Ssssssssssssh!!! *whispers* Quiet! You wanna draw out attention?! *Megamind: What are you doing here?! *Starlight: ...Thorax? *Thorax: Yes. *Riku: Wait. Aren't you that friendly Changeling Spike mentioned? *Thorax: Yes. *Starlight: Your wings look...different. *Thorax: *looks at his wings* I guess they do. *Peridot: did you glittered your Wings? *Starlight: ...!!! *glares* How do I know you aren't some other Changeling pretending to be Thorax? *Thorax: You were there when defended me to the ponies of the Crystal Empire. Princess Twilight Sparkle said...*turns into Twilight* ..."as the Princess of Friendship, i should set an example for all of Equestria. But today, it was Spike who taught me--" *Starlight: Okay, okay. I believe you. We don't need the whole speech. *Lapis: I think I remember too. *Thorax: *changes back* *Starlight: Trixie? This is Thorax. He's a reformed Changeling. He's on our side. Understand? *Peridot: Hmmmm... You know, I think I can associated with this "Changeling". *Riku: We'll need all the help we can get. *Trixie: *nods her head* *Beetles: We're gonna let you you now. But no more screaming. *Trixie: *nods* *(Starlight lets her out) *Thorax: Hi. It's a pleasure to meet-- *Trixie: If Starlight says you're on our side, i believe her. But maybe just stay over there for now, okay? *Megamind: what's the matter, Afraid that he's going to give you disease? *Riku: I guess she's still uncomfortable about this whole Changeling take-over. *Shadow: Well, like it or not, we need all the help we can get. *Minion: Oh yes, But let's not talk about that now. *Starlight: What did you mean there's no help? Did the changelings get Cadance too? *Thorax: They took Cadence, Shining Armor AND Flurry Heart! Sunburst sent me here to get Princess Twilight's help, but...but it sounds like it's too late for that too! So...what should we do? *Megamind: did you say Flurry Heart?! oh no, Sounds like Jaden And Jeffrey are going to be Angry when they hear it, oh wait, they're captured too. The new leader of the Changelings * Jeffrey: Hey, Thorax? I...guess we owe you an apology. * Hiccup: I guess I knew you had something good in you after all. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures Series Category:Megan Stone Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episodes